Prisoner
by InspiringLight
Summary: A mission gone wrong, Ace falls into a coma, and no one knows why. Caught between reality and the past, Ace drifts between memories of what once had been and finds himself longing for release. Meanwhile, Marco blames himself, Thatch is serious and everyone is waiting for their youngest brother to wake up. Rated T for language.


**Hello everyone,**

**I know I haven't updated my other two stories: "Bleeding through the Seams" and "Stuck". But I'll get to them later.**

**I really felt like writing, but I didn't feel like writing well, so I didn't want to tarnish the two fics up there. Ahahah. Okay, not funny. I'm sort of sick right now (runny nose, coughs, sore throat, fever and all the works) so this might not even make sense. But, I just wanted to share it with you guys 'cause I'm crazy like that.**

**WARNING:  
>Characters may be OOC. Story might not make sense. Result of writing when one is sick.<strong>

**Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><em>In this world you tried, not leaving me alone behind<br>There's no other way  
>I'll pray to the gods, "Let him stay."<br>- Memories _by_ Within Temptation_

* * *

><p>When they found him, Ace was a mess.<p>

He was clawing at his hair, dark locks clenched between his pale fingers as he pulled until some strands were torn out. His eyes were screwed shut, his legs pulled up to his chest as he rocked himself back and forth.

Vista had taken one look at him before shoving Jozu towards the gate to the cell so he could unlock it. They could have blasted it open, but none were willing with Ace at such close proximity. Before the door was halfway open, Izo was already running past his brothers to the young fire-user. The kimono-clad pirate dropped to his knees.

"Ace?" he called softly. He touched the teen's face and almost pulled away at what he saw. Izo turned a panicked look at the others who stood by the door uncertainly. "The key to his cuffs?" he demanded.

As he unlocked the sea stone cuffs around Ace's hands, Izo felt something inside him break. Something was wrong. Had they come too late? Ace wasn't responding to any of his calls. And that…outright horror on his brother's face. Ace should never look like that. He was happy and fun and energetic and so _Ace_.

A brush of cold anger swept through him. No one screwed with their family. These marines would pay for taking their brothers and then throwing them into these dingy cells. Izo motioned for Jozu to come forward. With Ace bundled safely in his arms, they made their quick escape back to the ship.

By the time they climbed to the deck of the Moby Dick, the marine headquarters was up in flames.

* * *

><p><em>Reminds me again it's worth it all<br>So I can go home_

* * *

><p>"<em>Ace?"<em>

_Grey eyes flicked the younger boy a bored glance. "What?"_

_Luffy hesitated, causing Ace to tense. "What do you think Sabo is doing?" he finally asked curiously._

_Ace narrowed his eyes. He knew that hesitation was cause for trouble. "What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded. "Don't ask such stupid things."_

"_But-"_

"_I mean it, Luffy!"_

"_But, Ace, aren't you-"_

_Ace was already walking away. "Whatever! I'm not listening to this anymore."_

_The older boy didn't have to turn to know his brother was close to tears._

"_But he's our brother!" the little idiot cried. "Don't you care about him?"_

_A vein pulsed. Ace turned back to glare at his stupid, stupid little brother. "Sabo's dead!" he shouted. "He's not doing anything 'cause he's dead and dead people don't do anything!"_

_That did it. Huge tears welled in the younger's eyes. His lips trembled. Ace sighed. Now he had to pick up the mess Luffy would no doubt leave behind._

"_Okay, look. I'm sorry, okay?"_

_Luffy ignored him. "But-but Makino said Sabo became an angel to w-watch over us!" he wailed. "S-she said Sabo would never leave!"_

_Ace stared at him in stunned silence. Makino had said that? To Luffy? Of course that idiot would believe her, but… For a moment, he felt guilty. There was nothing wrong in believing in hope, for having faith that the ones we love never really leave us. Ace would personally never believe such stupidity but if it eased the pain in his brother's eyes… Who was he to take it away?_

_He leaned forward and, giving in to his impulse, pulled Luffy to his chest. "Hey, Lu?" he whispered as he rocked them back and forth. "I'm sorry, okay? I was just being mean."_

_Luffy clutched his shirt, blinking up at his older brother curiously through tear-ridden eyes._

"_See up there? The clouds? The sky? The Sun?" Ace looked up at the clear sky. Movement from his chest indicated his brother was mimicking him and he couldn't help but smile. "Sabo's up there somewhere. Watching us just like brothers should."_

"_He's up there?"_

"_Yeah."_

_There was a pause where Luffy seemed to ponder on the older's words. "Can I go up there too?"_

_Like a streak of lightning, the smile fell from Ace's features. He stared at his brother with widened eyes. "No!" he exclaimed. "No, you can't!" His grip on the younger tightened._

_Luffy only looked confused at the outburst. "But Sabo would be lonely! He's all alone up there."_

_The freckled boy shook his head almost violently. "No," he repeated. Does the idiot even know what he's saying? Probably not, he thought. He noted the betrayed look Luffy shot him and he sighed. "Sabo can wait. When we are ready, we'll go there together, okay?"_

_The younger's expression brightened. "Okay! When will we be ready? Do you think by tomorrow? I think we should get our breakfast and bring some food for him too!"_

_As Luffy rattled on the preparations they had to take, Ace only watched in silence as he wondered how to break it to Luffy that dead was dead. Dead people don't come back. They were gone, leaving those left behind to weep and cry for the holes they left in their hearts._

Luffy…you're wrong. I'll be the one alone down here.

* * *

><p><em>All of my memories keep you near<br>It's all about us  
>Imagine you'd be here<em>

* * *

><p>When Marco went to see him in the infirmary, Izo was hunched over his bed, Ace's hand held tightly in his.223<p>

"Is he awake?"

Izo shook his head.

A soft sigh escaped Marco. A good three days had passed and yet Ace showed no sign of waking. They had consulted the doctors again and again – he even had to physically restrain Thatch from assaulting the doctors when they said there was nothing else they could do. He took a seat across from Izo, resting his chin on his clasped hands.

Ace looked…peaceful as he breathed softly on the infirmary bed. There wasn't the familiar bright smile but the lips were slightly parted, neither turned down nor pulled upwards. His black hair fell in waves about him. The freckles that dotted his cheeks were more pronounced, however, against the fire-user's pale skin. Vista had come earlier with pillows from Ace's room. He had insisted that, if perhaps Ace was lying on something familiar, he'd be more comfortable and would likely wake up earlier? Marco hadn't the heart to tell him it probably didn't work like that.

This was his fault. This wouldn't have happened- shouldn't have.

They had been on a mission together about a week back. When they were heading back, a group of marines had ambushed them and…somehow Marco had lost track of Ace and before he knew it, his brother was cuffed with sea stone with a gun held to his head. Of course the little idiot had told him to forget him and go. The phoenix had instead chosen to surrender. Their family was expecting them in a few hours after all. They'd be fine. Ace should have known this; yet, a dark, desperate look had entered his eyes then. That was the only signal Marco got before the younger pirate thrashed in his bindings, shouting at Marco to get away.

A gun shot had rang out.

By the end of it, both had been caught and were brought to the Marine headquarters. From his calculations, they hadn't been there for more than two days. But Marco would never forget the screams that came from Ace's cell during those hours before their family finally broke in and got them out.

He gritted his teeth. He should have taken better care of Ace. Ace was his youngest brother, for Whitebeard's sake! How could he have allowed this to happen?

"Marco."

"What is it?" he asked tiredly.

Izo sighed, his eyes never leaving Ace's prone form. "It's not your fault. It could have happened to anyone."

The first division commander looked away. When had Izo been able to read him like a book? He was the older brother. He should be the one offering assurances. He's the one who should be strong- not hunching over Ace's bed like the kid was going to die on right then and there. "He'll be okay," he muttered. "He'll be fine."

"Yeah. I know." Izo flashed him a small smile. "All he has to do is wake up, right?"

That's right. The doctors had no idea why Ace wasn't waking. His wounds were healing. Physically, he was getting better with a speed which could only be dubbed a miracle. But he wasn't fucking waking.

"Yeah," he finally answered. "He just has to wake up."

* * *

><p><em>The memories ease the pain inside<br>And now I know why…_

* * *

><p><em>Ace still missed Sabo.<em>

_He missed the way the blonde would break up their fights. Or the way he would fight with them over food, or the harsh bruise he'd get every morning when Sabo kicked both him and Luffy in their sleep. He missed the way his brother would give him advice. Be the level-headed one. Be the calm one. The hopeful yet realistic one._

_It wasn't that Ace hated being an older brother. Hell, he loved having someone by his side. His younger years were always so lonely and quiet, only filled with mockery and selfish demands. And suddenly he had two wonderful brothers who stuck through with him despite knowing his true lineage. Though sometimes he wondered if it was due to their young age and naivety, he loved them for the pure reason they wanted him to be a brother to them. That they'd want to be _family_ to someone like him._

_What greater feeling was there than to be wanted and loved?_

_Then that one brother was gone. Leaving him to take care of the other little brother- leaving him alone and afraid. He didn't know how to! Portgas D. Ace was mean and harsh and reckless. He couldn't take care of a smaller kid who was even more reckless than he was!_

_What was he going to do if something happened to Luffy? It came as a little surprise when the first thought that came to mind was him killing himself right then and there so his crybaby of a little brother wouldn't have to pass through the void alone. Brothers forever, right? Brothers stayed together._

_Then…perhaps if Ace was being hopeful (like Luffy and Makino), Sabo would wait on the other side. He'd hug Luffy – because little brothers always came first – before whacking Ace on the head for being stupid and coming earlier than he should – because Luffy would cry if he knew Ace had killed himself – and then pulling him into a hug too._

_A feeling of contentment would always spread through Ace at the admittedly screwed up thought. He knew it was wrong to even think that way but…perhaps everything would one day be okay._

_It would return to how things should be. Three brothers under the sun, moon, sky and stars. With dreams as wild as kings and hopes as high as the clouds._

_Somehow, he couldn't wait to go home._

* * *

><p><em>All of my memories keep you near<br>The silent whispers…  
>The silent tears…<em>

* * *

><p>When Thatch came by, he was disappointed by the lack of good news he could bring to the deck.<p>

He went over to the bed Ace was in. Not for the first time in the past few days, Thatch upheld a serious and contemplative look about him. He probably didn't realise, but the lack of cheer from the usually upbeat commander had left many depressive and downcast after news of Ace's condition.

He took a moment to control himself, knowing Marco and Izo were there watching him in silence. Jozu, Namur and Vista had only just left a moment ago. He stood up. "Oyaji isn't taking the news well."

Marco sounded concerned, guilty even. "How is he?"

Izo. "Oyaji?"

"Yeah," Thatch answered absent-mindedly. His eyes were kept trained on the younger fire-user. "He's drinking more than usual and gets really pissed when the nurses try to stop him. He keeps asking for updates too, but…I'm surprised he hasn't come down here himself yet."

"He shouldn't," Marco said softly. "You know what it would mean if he does."

Thatch held back a wince. Of course. While Marco was their go-to pillar of support in times of trouble, Oyaji was the foundation to that pillar. He kept everyone from panicking, from making wild assumptions. He wasn't just their father, after all. He was their Captain too. If he were to come down here…it would mean to acknowledge that Ace's condition was critical. It meant perhaps it was time to say goodbye.

The fourth commander leaned over, on arm beside Ace's neck and the other gripping the headboard. "Why won't you wake, Ace?" he whispered to the ever sleeping pirate. "Tell us what's wrong," he urged. "Your brothers will fix it for you. We promise."

* * *

><p><em>Made me promise I'd try to find my way back in this life<br>I hope there is a way to give me a sign you're okay_

* * *

><p><em>Ace…<em>

_Portgas D. Ace…_

_A boy…a man? He was floating, complete whiteness surrounding them as if he was the only thing in existence. Perhaps he was. He hair fluttered about him as grey eyes opened._

_Who was he?_

_Who was Portgas D. Ace? He was…here. Somewhere, but…where? He couldn't feel anything. Not a breath of passing air, or whispering warmth or cold, or even the slightest sound of a pin drop. All he could see was white, white, white..._

"Don't ever die, Ace!"

"The three of us have to be the freest pirates ever then let's meet up again somewhere."

_Those voices…He heard them before._

"It's odd, but our brotherhood is my treasure."

_Brotherhood? Realisation hit him. They were brothers. A touch of yearning swept through him and he gasped. Suddenly he wanted to see them so badly. Luffy and Sabo. His family._

_Ace tried to move, tried to kick his feet, wave his arms but he might as well have tried to move the sun. He simply floated in the abyss, unmoving and unchanging. Despair flitted through him. Was this death? Was this his time of dying?_

_What makes a person when he loses all his senses? Ace almost laughed. He couldn't move, but all his mind could do was fire up questions that he didn't have the answer to. There was no one to ask. Just as he had always feared, Ace was alone._

_He would always be alone._

_There was a dark, dark feeling tugging at his consciousness, growing stronger by the second. Somehow, Ace knew, if he let himself fall, he'd drown forever._

* * *

><p><em>Reminds me again it's worth it all<br>So I can go home_

* * *

><p>When Marco came back on the ninth day, he was quickly losing hope.<p>

No one stayed unconscious for so long without reason. At least, it had never happened on the Moby Dick. He had heard stories, though, of people who fell into a coma but never woke up. Ever. Some are lucky enough to wake a few years later but, for some, they never wake at all. Marco didn't want to go through that. To watch someone so full of energy such as Ace to age quietly on a bed until, finally, he'd die a natural death. But what kind of death would that be? Ace is as good as dead if he were to live such a horrible life. Living was making the most of what one had. You couldn't do that if you were asleep.

There was a brief moment where the commander wondered to ask his father about those stories. Yet, the moment he saw the darkened look in his father's eyes, he had turned without asking. What would happen will happen. They would just get through it as a family.

They had to.

"Hey," he said softly. His hand carded through the unconscious pirate's hair. "Haven't had enough beauty sleep, yet? Your chores are piling up, you know." He smirked almost sadly to himself. "I'm not allowing anyone to do them for you while you sleep your ass off each day." Marco seemed to wait for an answer, imagining the eye roll he would have received before the young pirate would tackle him as he tell him off for being bossy.

"It must be hard. Sleeping all day. I know you'd have hated it, what's with your boundless energy. I'm almost afraid of what you'd do when you wake up," he teased, a small smile quirking the corners of his lips. "Days' worth of energy unleashed upon our family. Even I'd have a hard time reining you in. But you know something, Ace?" Marco leaned in a little so his head rested on his left arm and his chin near Ace's shoulder. "I'd let you wreak havoc anyway. Because you're our little brother, and little brothers get the best of everything. They're _special_.

"While you're probably dancing in that thick head of yours right now, we'd really appreciate it if you wake right about now. The ship's too quiet without your stupid pranks with Thatch… Talking about that other idiot, he misses you, Ace. We all do," the commander went on murmuring. He sighed. The nurses said talking to Ace would do him good, but damn did it leave am ache in his chest to talk to someone he cared about so much while that someone remained dead to the world. "Wake up, won't you?" he pleaded. "Gosh, please. I'm begging you now. Is this punishment for all the times I punished you? I'm sorry. I'm sorry I took you out on that damn mission, and I'm sorry I let them get you. So just wake up and hit me, whack me, or throw me overboard. Not like this! Just, not like this."

Suddenly, the machine monitoring Ace's heartbeat let out a soft beep, before the line on the screen started to rise and fall in jagged unpredictable lines. Uneasiness locked onto the commander's shoulders. He sat up and saw with growing horror the sweat that had started to gather on Ace. The unconscious pirate's breathing sped up, his complexion paling to sheet white.

"Doctor…" Marco forced out as he took a shaky step back. "DOCTOR!"

Doctors and nurse came rushing in, and it was with wide eyes that the division commander was promptly shoved out of the room. Just before the door slammed in his face, the line on the stupid screen went flat.

* * *

><p><em>Together in all these memories, I see your smile<br>All the memories I hold dear_

* * *

><p>When the ship heard of the Ace's sudden relapse, everyone fell into a state of despair.<p>

Not even the chefs complained when most of the uneaten dinner was thrown out. If there weren't chores to do, most of the Whitebeard pirates simply went to lie about on the deck, staring at the vast sky, while others lingered in their rooms or the sides of the ship to stare blankly into the distance.

The Whitebeards were a huge family. Most people would probably call it a lie that they - moreover pirates – could care for each and every single member despite the fact there must be those they are not close to. Yet, what tied them together was their chosen father. The bond they shared was _special_. That was why anyone their father accepted is theirs. They were given a family when the world shunned them. How could they push away a fellow brother simply because they weren't as close to them? Family is family.

Everyone on deck looked up when their father grunted and seemed to move to sit up, causing another drop of hopelessness. It could only mean Whitebeard was finally going to see Ace. This was stopped when Thatch came running onto the deck, a huge grin lighting up his features.

"He's awake!" he shouted. He ran around the deck when everyone stared at him in shocked silence. "Ace is awake, you fools!" He shouted again before dissolving into happy laughter.

"OUR BROTHER IS AWAKE!"

* * *

><p><em>All of my memories keep you near<br>The silent whispers…the silent tears_

_Made me promise I'd try to find my way back in this life  
>I hope there is a way to give me a sign you're okay<em>

* * *

><p>When Ace woke up, he wasn't sure he was alive.<p>

He saw the white ceiling, but he couldn't feel anything again. Nausea rose in him at that. He couldn't be alive. A person who couldn't feel through the five senses couldn't be alive. That was, until, he felt something prodding his arm, his chest and then, frighteningly, his neck.

Grey eyes shot open. When had he closed them?

"Ace? Ace, can you hear me?" someone was asking him.

Relief washed through him. There was someone there with him! He parted his lips to answer but the only thing that came out was a croak. Just like that, he realised how parched his throat was. He sighed. Couldn't he do anything right? Squinting at the heads staring down at him, Ace belatedly realised he must be in the infirmary. He recognised those doctor-suits that ship's doctors wore.

A hand pressed down on his chest when he moved to sit up. "It's okay," someone above him soothed. "You can rest now."

Before the darkness of sleep could take him, a series of memories flashed through his mind and Ace almost choked as it claimed his dreams.

* * *

><p><em>They were separated the moment they were forced into the marine headquarters. Ace could only watch as they marched Marco down to another cell down the hallway. He could hear his brother's muttered curses and, for a moment, a shot of fear trilled through him. Was that the last time he'd see the blonde commander? What had he done? If only he hadn't acted so recklessly. Damn it, he was always such a fucking burden.<em>

_The screams had started about an hour later, jerking Ace into unparalleled horror and anxiety. He recognised that voice. Marco._

_It didn't matter that the marines came for him not a moment later as they threw him into his own kind of hell. The screams that came from the hallways never paused, never stopped. Ace wasn't sure he wanted it to._

_If you scream, it means you're still alive._

_If you stop, it could mean you're dead._

_When it did stop, Ace thought his world would break apart. Grief tore through him as he openly wailed and pulled at his hair. His captors had backed off in shock and had finally left when their torture couldn't elicit more than a wince when he finally fell silent._

_Marco wasn't supposed to die. None of his brothers were supposed to die. Not before him. Portgas D. Ace _had_ to die before everyone else because it wasn't fair that they couldn't live while he did. Sabo had already suffered the short end of the stick._

_It wasn't fair._

_They weren't tainted. He was. He was. He was._

_By the time, Izo and the rest had found him, he was already falling through the cracks._

* * *

><p>When Marco heard Ace had been calling for him, he had abandoned his reports to rush down to the infirmary.<p>

Apparently, the kid had been calling for him in his sleep. It had been so heart-wrenching the nurses had called for him to come down. Maybe his presence would soothe the teen until he woke up?

Marco had sat by the kid's bed ever since, waiting patiently as he caressed the harsh lines on Ace's hands. Such gentle hands for a pirate. He flicked the kid a glance. He had calmed when he came. Perhaps there was something substantial to the nurses' words. Not that he wouldn't have come anyway. His brother had called for him. How could he not have?

Grey eyes blinked opened and suddenly Ace shot up to a sitting position to clutch at his chest, heaving gasps and chokes and Marco swore he heard his name muttered between the otherwise indistinguishable sounds.

"Ace?" he called uncertainly. The teen in question froze before the freckled head was raised to slowly meet his gaze.

"M-Marco?" he whispered, his voice hoarse.

Marco couldn't describe then the wonderful feeling of finally hearing his brother's voice. He grabbed a pitcher of water by the side table and poured Ace a drink. He handed it over, a small smile on his face. "Here, you must be thirsty. You slept a long while."

Ace took the proffered drink in silence, his wide eyes never leaving the older pirate's. Somehow, it almost made Marco shift uneasily. There was something in those eyes…

"Marco?" Ace repeated.

Marco looked at up, attention focused solely on his now-awake brother. "Yes, Ace?"

A hand reached out to touch his cheek. The commander stilled but didn't stop the younger pirate from exploring his face. "Marco…" Ace whispered. The grey eyes suddenly welled with tears. "You're alive."

Marco tore his gaze from the tears that had fallen on Ace's cheeks. "You're the one in the infirmary, Ace. Do you know how worried everyone's been?"

Ace's shoulders shook as his hands rested on the blonde's shoulders. He hitched in a sob that only built up in his throat, causing a whimper to escape his parted lips. "I thought you were d-dead," he said softly. He looked at Marco pleadingly. "I heard you _scream_."

_Oh_. The blonde tried to wipe the tears away, only for them to be replaced shortly after. "Ace…" he began tenderly. "I heard you scream too." He tugged the pirate to his chest. "You're okay now. We're okay now."

Ace shifted so he was leaning more comfortably against the other pirate. If it was any other day, he would have shoved the older away as he blushed to the roots of his hair and claim he wasn't a child to be cuddled and held. This time, he sniffed as Marco rocked them back and off, fingers nimbly massaging the small of his back. His head rested just beside the blonde's neck, his nose up at the latter's shoulder.

"You're okay now," Marco was murmuring. "You're okay."

After a moment, Ace couldn't help but whisper, "Promise me you won't die, Marco?"

Marco almost pulled back in surprise. "I'm sorry?"

Ace sniffed. Grey eyes peered at the older's cerulean ones. "Promise me you won't die before me. Please?" he pleaded softly.

Marco stared at his younger brother. What kind of stupid promise was that? He'd never allow Ace or any of his family to die. Not before him. The younger ones had to live a long life, after all.

"I don't want to live if any of my brothers die," Ace added at the reluctance he saw. His grip on Marco's jacket tightened. "It makes me want to die."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!"

Both Marco and Ace turned to the door in surprise, only to see Thatch glaring at Ace as if he hadn't just been crying in happiness that the younger was alive and _awake_. Thatch made his way to the bed, his steely gaze never faltering. Marco could feel Ace press himself closer to him as if he was afraid.

"Thatch," Marco began warningly.

Completing ignoring the first commander, Thatch threw his arms around both of them as he squeezed them together as he happily called out a "group hug!"

"Thatch!" the blonde snapped in annoyance, though his grip on Ace never slackened.

"What? Someone needs to teach this little _brat_" – he ruffled the younger's hair playfully – "that brothers don't abandon each other." His voice turned serious. "Ever."

A hurt look crossed Ace's features. "I-I didn't mean-"

"Thatch knows, Ace," Marco cut in. Ace turned his head to look at the blonde, the wounded look only deepening at the words. The phoenix felt something inside him clench. "We know that. Don't you get it? We're your older brothers. We have to look after you. It's our job." He smiled to soften the blow he knew it'd inflict. "If it means our little brothers get to live longer than us, it means we've done our job, right."

Both pirates felt as Ace immediately tried to pull away. They only held him all the tighter.

"No!" Ace exclaimed. "You don't get it. I've already lost Sabo. I can't lose another brother. I _can't_."

Marco and Thatch shared a look of confusion. Sabo?

Ace whispered between them, "I'd rather die."

In an instant, Thatch slapped his hand over the kid's head. "Stop it," he snapped. "Don't speak about dying when you've finally woke up after nine days of nothing. We waited every day waiting for you to wake up. And now you have, and you're talking about dying?"

Ace looked surprised. "Nine days?"

"You were unconscious for nine days. No one knew why, not even the doctors," Marco said softly.

"Oh."

Thatch snorted. "Yeah. 'Oh.' After all that you put us through, you little brat." He looked at Ace fondly. "Don't put us through that again."

The infirmary fell silent, even as Ace was sandwiched between the two commanders, who didn't seem intent on letting go any time soon. Ace's sudden sniffles soon quietened even as his breathing deepened.

Once he was fast asleep, both Marco and Thatch moved him to the bed to make him more comfortable.

"You know, Ace," Marco whispered. "We may not be able to make that promise, but we can promise we'd protect each other to the best of our ability."

"Yeah," Thatch said loudly, but immediately lowered his voice at Marco's glare. He grinned. "That's what brothers are for."

They both took the unoccupied seats in the room, determined to watch over their sleeping little brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, crappy ending, I know.<strong>

**But leave a review if it made sense? Or even if it doesn't. Oh, just leave a review if you've any feedback, comments, questions or any of the sort, yeah? (Yes, the story did make sense in my head.)**


End file.
